What!
by twiniitowers
Summary: 10-31-03 Part of The Fan Fiction Exchange-Kelso and Donna?


Fan Fiction Halloween Exchange EM requested Donna and Kelso (Season 4) Romance/Angst PG-13 & Up Reference to Episode-Love, Wisconsin Style When Donna and Kelso runaway to LA  
  
Please note: This is part of the F4F Halloween exchange and it's very alternative universe, but EM wanted a Donna and Kelso pairing for her present, so here goes. I only wrote the request as the second was a slash pairing and I've requested that I didn't want to write smut. (Have no problems with the reading of it, I just can't write it at this time.)  
  
What?! By Carol (twiniitowers on ff.net and Good_Day on the boards)  
  
Eric walked around the basement wondering how in the Hell did ALL of this happen? How in the Hell did ALL of this happen? It wasn't just how he messed things up with Donna, regretting his "I don't want to be your second choice" remark to Donna, when she came back to him after Casey Kelso dumped her, almost begging, not a side one ever saw on Donna, with her kisses for him to take her back. It was as if someone hit him over the head with a baseball bat. Two days ago when Jackie (and why was she coming to the house so early these days? He wondered) came in with her news. Timmy, their schoolmate who always seemed to take pleasure in publicly embarrassing him over something, was on vacation with his parents in California. There was no one in the basement today, not even Fez. Eric threw himself on the old battered sofa and wondered for the umpteenth time how in HELL did ALL of this happen?  
  
California Or Bust  
  
Donna couldn't help it as she drank yet another bottle of Budweiser as she kept slapping Kelso's hand off her breasts. Making sure he wasn't drinking since he was driving. Damn Casey. Damn Eric. Damn herself. Donna Pinciotti was always a confident woman; she had to be considering she had a dim-witted but sweet father and an airhead (and abandoning on top of all that) mother. She wasn't into girly girly things like Jackie such as ultra feminine clothes and nail polish in one hundred shades. She wanted to be journalist for god's sake! How could Eric say that about second choices? HE WASN'T. And even though, she could understand his point and feel his hurt, it still didn't change how she felt and how she herself hurt. Now, she was on her way to California under the guise of "seeing her Mom", she was going to have to phone her dad when she got there, he was probably worried sick by now. And who was Joanne to discipline her? She wasn't even married to Bob! She had no say! A part of her wanted to be in Point Place, Wisconsin, the boring suburb that it is, and be making out on the basement sofa with Eric. But she took another beer and slapped Kelso's arm one more time-Thinking out of revenge or sheer drunkenness, she wasn't quite sure. Maybe, she should just give in to his male urges? Maybe, just be somebody's summer whore? Nothing was in for her in Point Place anymore. Donna was in Kelso's van on their way to California. She had no idea where they were as they were driving for a few hours and a lot of beer consumed by her later. Kelso stopped at the rest area to use the bathroom and to get a burger to go.  
  
"Kelso-sweet simple Michael Kelso-"  
  
And so began Donna's degradation.  
  
Point Place  
  
"F***!" Eric writhed in pain, his wrists all red from the punching bag; some idiot put a nail in it.  
  
"Take it like a man, Erica!" Hyde said, holding the bag, thinking he should be making out with Jackie in secrecy not at gym holding a punching bag so Eric could go off to California beat up Kelso and get Donna back.  
  
"Someone put a nail in the punching bag!" Eric went to the water cooler.  
  
"I have to admit, Forman, I wish I could see you kick Kelso's ass." For reason's that the Zen one could never reveal to another living soul ever.  
  
"It isn't going to do any good if I don't get Donna back in the process."  
  
Michael Kelso was a selfish jerk that would take the clothes off your back and the food out of your kitchen if you let him. How dare he!  
  
And how could Donna's standards be so low?  
  
A week later  
  
Donna was doing a great job in a cheap California motel room trying to erase the pain of Eric and Casey by turning into an alcoholic and sexually satisfying Kelso's every perverted urge.  
  
There were no complaints from Michael Kelso he quite enjoyed his little f*** sessions with Donna and didn't even prompt her to see her mom when they got there. They could stay here for the whole summer and screw their brains out and get high. It didn't matter to him. Kelso was taking a shower in the motel room; he didn't hear the loud knock on the door. And Donna was in too much of a stupor to answer it.  
  
"Donna," Eric opened the door, "S***."  
  
She sprawled on the bed wrapped in nothing but a sheet.  
  
"Er-ic," she passed out  
  
"Donna!" He kissed her on the lips, the smell of the alcohol intense. "I'm so sorry. What have I done to you?" He caressed her cheek with his hand.  
  
Why did he refuse her that night?  
  
The bathroom door opened and Eric saw Kelso come out, dressed in a white t- shirt and boxers.  
  
"Kelso,"  
  
Kelso jumped out of skin while he turned around, "Eric! What are you doing here?"  
  
"What DID YOU do to Donna?" He pushed him as hard as he could.  
  
"You two are BROKEN UP and she WANTED IT!"  
  
Eric punched him in the mouth, amazed at his own strength, even without Hyde's mini toughen up course, he was sure he could have defended Donna's honor without it.  
  
"She wanted it!? She wanted it?! You are such an ass****!"  
  
The floor was littered with beer and various other bottles of liquor.  
  
"Forman, I can kick your ass!"  
  
"Outside, Kelso-you and I right NOW."  
  
Even if he didn't get Donna back and Eric doubted that he didn't even deserve to be with the hottest chick in Point Place, he still was going to beat Michael Kelso up to a pulp-or die trying.  
  
September  
  
It was the first day back to school and Eric's black eye was healing nicely. He didn't want to go to school, but it was their senior year. The best year ever, or so they all say. He buttoned up his plaid shirt save for the first two buttons. There was a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in," he said  
  
"Hi," Donna said, she looked beautiful and extremely sexy in her Catholic high school uniform, "You don't mind leaving early to drop me off?"  
  
"Of course not, hmm, I'm might have spoken too soon about you having to go to Parochial school, this outfit is SO HOT, Donna."  
  
He put his arms around her and kissed her.  
  
"I love you, Donna."  
  
He meant it with all of his heart, even more than he ever did when he first had feelings for her.  
  
"I love you, too, Eric."  
  
She cleared her throat before speaking, "Kelso's parents are making him go Fort Anderson for his senior year."  
  
Home of the infamous Snapping Turtles  
  
(special thanks to fireflower and PPD for helping me with the school name)  
  
Donna watched Eric's face get all flustered over this.  
  
"I hate him." Was all that he could say.  
  
It was true. When everyone Eric and Donna were off their groundation, there was no Kelso in the basement and since when did Jackie and Hyde become an item?  
  
"Eric, I'll admit, I'm not fond of Kelso either, but it was consensual. He didn't force me to have sex with him or to get wasted."  
  
She hugged him and loved the feel of his scrawny body against her lumberjack frame.  
  
"KIDS! You're going to be late for school." Kitty shouted from downstairs.  
  
"Despite us going to different schools, " Donna let her feminist guard down and welcomed Eric carrying her books, "It's going to be the best senior year ever."  
  
Eric smiled, he had Donna back and he was never going to make the mistake of ever letting her go again.  
  
Kelso's residence  
  
Casey was home sitting on the couch waiting for his unemployment check to come in the mail. He was thinking of leaving this town again and maybe live in Chicago with some military buddies. Kelso came in, unshaven, his bruises also healing, and still in his pajamas, holding onto a beer bottle. Mom and Dad weren't home, so he didn't care.  
  
"What in the Hell is your problem?" Casey asked, flipping the remote control, unconsciously reveling in his own ignorance.  
  
It wasn't Jackie. It certainly wasn't Laurie. It was Donna. "I-I loved her, man, I still do, I really LOVE Donna."  
  
Kelso let a few genuine tears escape his man pretty face as he went upstairs to sulk on his bed, wishing that if he had a chance to do it all over again he would. Wishing he could have been the one to capture Donna's heart.  
  
THE END 


End file.
